my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701
This sound effect can be found on Animal Trax, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Info *'First recorded': 1942 *'Creator': N/A *'Owner': Columbia Pictures (1942-1974), Sesame Workshop (1974-2006), The Hollywood Edge (1996-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': April 11, 1942 *'First heard': Horton Hatches the Egg (a Warner Bros. film) *'Area used': Worldwide Originally a Columbia Pictures sound effect, it first debuted in the Warner Bros. film, Horton Hatches the Egg on April 11, 1942. This sound is a phenomenon in Sesame Street, often heard heavily in this show, along with AT043801, and AT043901. This can be heard in high and low pitches. This sound is often used for Fluffy, the elephant that lives in Oscar's trash can. This also was used for many elephants in this show. They used this a lot, even in today's era of Sesame Street. A low pitched version of this sound is included in Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - TRUMPETS, VARIOUS, ANIMAL from The International Sound Effects Library in 1983. Even a low pitched and low quality version of this sound called Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT AT ZOO exists and can be found in the Dimension Sound Effects Library. Sound Effect Description Elephant Trumpet. Single Classic Trumpet. Close Perspective. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Similar Variations *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT AT ZOO (low-pitched and low-quality) Used In TV Shows *101 Dalmatians: The Series (Heard once in "Good Neighbor Cruella".) *The 7D (Heard once in "Itsy Bitsy Spider Fighters".) *AAAHH!!! Real Monsters (Heard once in "Spy vs. Monster".) *Adventure Time (Heard once in "Something Big".) *The Amazing World of Gumball *Animal Crackers *Arthur *Austin & Ally *Babar and the Adventures of Badou *Back at the Barnyard (Heard once in "Home Sweet Hole".) *Barney & Friends (Heard once in "Bunches of Boxes.") *Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "Raiders of the Lost Cheese".) *Between the Lions (Heard once in "Quest, Quest, Quest!.") *Brum (Heard twice in "Little Girl Lost".) *Caillou (Heard once in "Caillou's Marching Band" and "Caillou's Camel Ride".) *Camp Lazlo *Chirp (Heard once in "Time Out".) *Chowder (Heard primarily for Gazpacho's trumpet sounds.) *Clarence (Heard once in "Zoo".) *Class of 3000 (Heard once in "Peanuts!!!! Get Your Peanuts!!!!.") *Codename: Kids Next Door (Heard once in "Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F.".) *Dexter's Laboratory *Dinosaur Train (Heard once in "Dinosaur Discoveries".) *Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "Dora Saves Three Kings Day".) *Donkey Ollie (Heard once in "Circus Maximus".) *Drake & Josh (Heard once in "Drew and Jerry".) - (Heard from the TV.) *Ed Edd n Eddy *Elmo's World (Heard once in "Exercise", "Flowers, Plants and Trees", and "Weather", in a normal pitch, "Feet" in a low pitch and "Wild Animals", in a high pitch.) *The Fairly OddParents *Go, Diego, Go! (Heard in "Gorilla Fun" and "Diego's Safari Rescue".) *GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in "Lip Gloss Queen" and "Cram Session".) *Glove and Boots *Harvey Girls Forever! *Henry's Amazing Animals *Higglytown Heroes *Horrid Henry (Heard once in "Horrid Henry's Zoo Trip".) *Iggy Arbuckle (Heard once in "Fish and Chip off the Old Block.") *Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Double Vision" and "The Hunk at the End of This Cartoon.") *Johnny Test (Heard once in "Here, Johnny! Here Boy!" and "Johnny on the Clock.") *JoJo's Circus *Jungle Junction (Used sometimes for Ellyvan's trumper sounds.) *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *Kuu Kuu Harajuku (Heard often in "Trust Your Inner Uniphant".) *Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) *Lalaloopsy *Little Einsteins (Heard once in a normal pitch in "Animal Snack Time", and heard more than once in a higher and normal pitch in "Little Elephant's Big Parade".) *Little Bill (Heard three times in "The Zoo"; once in "Elephant on the Loose" and "The Car Keys".) *The Little People Zoo Show (Villa Park, Illinois) *The Loud House *Mickey Mouse *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Heard once in "Clarabelle's Clubhouse Carnival".) *Mixels (Heard once in "Every Knight Has It's Day".) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Noah's Ark/Story of the Biblical Flood by Scott Cawthon *Nom Noms (TV Series) (Heard once in "Never Touch In Nom Valley". This is heard behind a tree.) *Oggy and the Cockroaches *Oswald (Heard once in "Sleepover".) *PAW Patrol (Heard three times in "Pups Save an Upset Elephant".) *The Penguins of Madagascar *Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard once in "Pinky and the Pink Phenomenon" when Pinky screams "PINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNK!!!!!!!", and "Pinky Dinky Doo and the Cloud People" when Pinky and Mr. Guinea Pig are hiding in the blanket.) *The Proud Family (Heard once in "It Takes a Thief".) *Power Rangers *Rocko's Modern Life *Rugrats *Rusty Rivets (Heard once in "Rusty's Big Top Trouble".) *Tinga Tinga Tales (Heard twice in "Why Elephant Has a Trunk".) *The Powerpuff Girls (Heard once in "The Rowdyruff Boys".) *Robot Chicken *Samurai Jack (Heard twice in a high pitch and once in a higher pitch in EPISODE XXVII.) *Sesame Street (Heaviest use of this sample!!!! This is often heard in various pitches, including high and low. This is used for Fluffy and other elephants, as well. This was used from 1974-2006.) *Sheep in the Big City *The Simpsons *Sofia the First (Heard once in "Two tu Tangu".) *South Park *Spliced *SpongeBob SquarePants *Stanley *Stuck in the Middle *The Stuffed Animal Show (Reed Brunson City Studios) *Supernoobs (Heard once in "The League of Noob Doominators.") *Super Why! (Heard once in "The Big Banana Mystery".) *Takeshi's Castle *Teletubbies (Heard once in "Animals 4-Fish".) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *Teen Titans (Heard once in "Employee of the Month".) *Teen Titans Go! *The Tom and Jerry Show *Uncle Grandpa (Heard once in "Brain Game".) *Unwrapped (Heard once in "Pucker up".) *VeggieTales (Heard twice in "Noah's Ark".) *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *Walking with Beasts *Wally The Tuxedo Cat (Reed Brunson City Studios) *Wander Over Yonder (Heard once in "The Bounty".) *Wild Grinders (Heard only in "The Lost Skate Spot".) *Woody Woodpecker (2018 TV Series) Movies *Animals United (2010) *Babar: King of the Elephants (1999) *Born Free (1966) *Brother Bear (2003) *The Care Bears Movie (1985) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) (Heard once in a high pitch.) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) (Heard in low pitch for the Watermelophants.) *The Emoji Movie (2017) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Furry Vengeance (2010) *Gods of Egypt (2016) (Heard in a low pitch.) *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer (2011) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story (1998) *The King and I (1999) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) (Heard once in a low pitch.) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King (2019) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1½ (2004) *Lorelei: The Witch of the Pacific Ocean (2005) (Heard once to accent US torpedoes about streak by; modified.) *The Love Guru (2008) *Night at the Museum (2006) *Over the Hedge (2006) *Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You? (1980) (Heard in a low pitch.) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) *Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Movie: Rebellion (2013) *Racing Stripes (2005) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *Smallfoot (2018) (Heard briefly at the beginning.) *South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) (Heard once in a low pitch.) *Tarzan (1999) *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) *Zookeeper (2011) Shorts * Horton Hatches the Egg (1942) Websites *Starfall.com (2002-present) Commercials USA: *Cadbury Bunny Commercial - Cadbury Bunny Try-outs (Heard once in a low pitch.) *Chase Bank commerical (2010) *Lego Duplo Zoo Commercial *McDonald's Ad - Birthday World Video (2001) *McDonald's Ad - The Zoo (2000) Japan: *Choco Ball Commercial - Safari Logos *Coliseum Film (Thailand) (1984) *Vision Park (2001) Video Games Nintendo 3DS: *Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (Used for the woolly mammoth in the Ice Age Exhibit in the 5th mansion.) *WarioWare Gold PC: *Living Books: Ruff's Bone (1994) (Video Game) *Playskool Puzzles (Video Game) *SimSafari (1998) *Zoo Tycoon *Gus Goes to Cybertown (1993) PC Game PlayStation 3: *Soulcalibur IV Xbox 360: *Soulcalibur IV Promos *Universal Studios (2001) (Promos) *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) (Promos) Videos *Rock 'N' Learn: Colors, Shapes and Counting (1997) (Videos) (Heard once in a low pitch.) *Three Sesame Street Stories (Heard once in a low pitch in "Everyone Makes Mistakes".) *What's Happening to Me (1986) (Videos) (Heard once in a low pitch.) *Disney's Sing Along Songs (Heard in "Let's Go to the Circus." and "Flik's Musical Adventure".) *Elmo's World: Elmo Has Two! Hands, Ears and Feet (2004) (Heard once in "Feet".) *Elmo's World: Food, Water and Exercise! (2005) *Really Wild Animals (1993 - 1998) (Heard in the intro.) *Sesame Street: Learning About Letters (1986) (Videos) (Heard 3 times in a high pitch.) *Holiday Express (2009) (Videos) (Heard in the "Sodor Sounds" DVD Game) Trailers *Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer (2011) (Trailers) *Zookeeper (2011) (Trailers) TV Spots *The King & I (1999) (TV Spots) *The Lion King (2019) (TV Spots) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) (TV spots) Other Media * What's That Sound? Theme Parks Disneyland: *Tarzan's Treehouse Walt Disney World: *Fantasmic! (Heard once in a low pitch in the Florida version.) *Rafiki's Planet Watch *Rainforest Cafe *Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Other Media *Teletubbies - Kiddie Ride YouTube Videos *Larry's Surprise Eggs (Heard once in a low pitch.) *Little Bible Heroes (Heard once in "Noah" *SuperMarioLogan Videos *Trainlover476 Videos (Heard once in "Troublesome Engines trilogy redub part 1".) *Webkinz Music Videos *5 Seconds of Summer - She's Kinda Hot (Music Videos) *OutKast - The Way You Move (2003) Apps *Preschool Memory Match Anime *Clannad *Pani Poni Dash! *Puella Magi Madoka Magica *The World of Narue (Heard a few times in "The Pool: Clear Danger!" in a low volume.) Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge